The alignment system of the instant invention comprises an adjustable length thrust member for securement between the upper strut end anchor points of the suspension system of a vehicle equipped with McPherson struts whereby the upper spacing between the strut anchor points may be achieved and maintained. In addition, the alignment system includes structure for applying an outward lateral force to either strut anchor point in order that the lateral positioning of the properly spaced strut anchor points may be achieved during body repairs. If the body repairs being carried involve welding or rewelding of any portion of the associated initized body, the strut anchor points are first properly located and the necessary welding operations are thereafter carried out.
Although various forms of upper McPherson strut anchor point positioning structures have been heretofore designed, many of these previously known positioning structures have not been readily operable to precisely reposition and maintain the correct positioning of upper McPherson strut anchor points during subsequent body repairing welding operations to be carried on the vehicle being repaired.
The most closely related known structure to the present invention comprises the front end alignment system disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,076, patented May 6, 1980. However, the present alignment apparatus constitutes a considerable improvement over the alignment system disclosed in the above-noted prior patent.
The main object of this invention is to provide a front end alignment system which will be capable of precisely locating and maintaining the upper McPherson strut anchor points of a vehicle body during the process of rewelding related components of a unitized vehicle body.
Another object of this invention is to provide a front end alignment system which may be utilized to effect alignment operations on vehicles which are not having unitized body repairs made thereto.
A further object of this invention is to provide a front end alignment system which may be readily utilized in conjunction with substantially all forms of motor vehicle equipped with McPherson strut suspensions.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a front end alignment system in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device which will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
These, together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.